The cutting of cove molding with precision to form inside or outside molding corners or simple splices between molding sections presents an awkward problem which has not heretofore been satisfactorily solved. Customarily, the carpenter or home owner faced with the problem will seek to employ a conventional mitre box to make the necessary 45 degree cuts across the molding but the mitre box is not suited to this operation because it cannot position the cove molding properly to produce the cut in the correct plane, which is a compound plane whereas the mitre box can only facilitate the formation of a mitre cut in a simple plane. Usually, the workman attempts to hold the cove molding in a correct position for cutting against a wall of the mitre box but this is very difficult to do by hand and there is no ready means for clamping the cove molding in the necessary position for precision cutting. Various other haphazard cutting methods are frequently attempted involving much guesswork and in many cases inaccurate and unsightly cutting results spoiling the splice or corner joint.
The present invention offers a complete solution to the problem of cutting all types of cove molding in all commercial sizes with precision and uniformity. The invention accomplishes this objective through the use of a simplified apparatus which may efficiently employ a sabre saw as the cutting instrumentality. The essence of the invention resides in a rest of the cove molding which includes opposite side upwardly converging flat inclined surfaces rising from a flat bed plate at precision angles to the bed plate of 45 degrees. By placing the cove molding against the proper one of the inclined surfaces on the rest with either the sculptured front face or the back of the molding against the rest and either the top or bottom of the molding against the bed plate, all customary cove molding cuts can be made rapidly and with precision and uniformity even by an unskilled worker holding the molding thereagainst with one hand and manipulating the saw to make the cuts with the other hand.
The cove molding rest can be included in a newly manufactured apparatus or can be installed as an attachment on existing saw table devices, such as the accessory table in the above-referenced patent application.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.